The present invention relates to a deodorizing method based on a polymerization reaction, an oxidization reaction, and adsorption, a deodorizer composed primarily of a metal oxide which performs a catalytic action, a method of manufacturing such a deodorizer, and a deodorizing apparatus which incorporates such a deodorizer.